Wake up Call
by overtlycovert
Summary: Sue gives Will a piece of her mind and basically tells him that he belongs with Emma. Based partly on spoilers for 2x7.


**A/N: Just a little experiment with the second-person perspective. Six words inspired the idea behind this fic: Sue is so a wemma shipper. We all agree on this yes? Writing her always makes my brain hurt so I hope I did her justice.  
**

**Thanks again to 4cherryblossoms! You are awesome and you know it.  
**

* * *

You are in the faculty break room, munching on some chocolate chip cookies that your mother has brought over when she visited you yesterday. You have craved for this homemade delight since you were a kid. There was just something in them that its store-bought counterparts fail to capture. One day when you were seven your curiosity got the better of you. When you asked her about the secret behind them, she simply told you that it was because it was made with love and you believed her.

For some reason though, they don't taste as heavenly as they did before. Actually, everything in your life seemed to be lacking ever since you and Emma broke up.

Your eyes drift to the empty chair in front of you. Unlike the other vacant seats, this particular one has much significance to you. This is where Emma usually sits. You recall how the two of you talked about everything and nothing during those one hour breaks that always flew by so quickly. Oh how you miss those simpler times.

But it's not like you don't get to do that anymore. The two of you still have lunch together occasionally - when Carl doesn't take her out on a not-so-surprise lunch date, to be specific. You notice that it has become more of a routine than a sweet gesture these days.

And during those rare instances when he doesn't drop by, you can't deny that your conversations remain laced with an awkward air, though thankfully not with the same extent as before.

You sigh as you think about where your relationship has ended up. It's sad that something that could've been great was now reduced to nothing because of a momentary lapse of judgment and you acknowledge that there's no one else to blame but you.

You glance at your watch and you realize that barely ten minutes has passed since you stepped out of your first class of the day. It was a particularly enervating session, since you spent half the time explaining to one of your slower students the difference between the articles _el_ and _la_. After clarifying it for the nth time, the boy told you that he understood, but it's obvious that he doesn't. Still, you decided to let it slide and carry on with the lecture, reasoning that you had already tried your best.

It is during times like this when you wonder how your life would be like if you became an accountant instead.

Your next class isn't until 9:00, so you decided to take a little snack break to lift your spirits.

But who are you kidding? You're here because you know that Miss Holiday would drop by for some coffee before heading over to Mrs. Harper's biology class. The woman was still recovering from her leg injury and would be back sometime next week.

You've only met Holly two weeks ago but you feel as though you've known her for years. You can't help but admire her sunny disposition. She is literally a walking ray of sunshine! You also appreciate her passion for music and more importantly, the glee club. And let's not forget her gorgeous features that are sure to any make man drop in awe.

You didn't think it was possible, but you may have just been hit by the love bug.

You bring your contemplation to a close when you sense movement along the doorway. Did Holly arrive earlier than expected? The smile on your face turns upside down when you see that it is only Sue.

She is standing in front of you with a look that you recognized as her 'you're dead to me' expression. You roll your eyes. You're sure that she had noticed your petty display of disapproval but you don't really care. When she places her hands on her hips, you take a deep breath as you brace yourself for what appears to be the start of another argument episode.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she asks you in her trademark sardonic tone, as though you she had caught you in the act doing something criminal in nature.

"I'm eating," you answer in an equally sardonic tone, taking another bite out of the cookie you are holding.

As always, she is unfazed by your disinterest. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," she presses, her gaze trying to stare you down. "Unless of course the various products that you use on your hair have seeped into your brain and has inadvertently caused your noggin' to operate at half-capacity. Has it?"

You roll your eyes again. Apparently, she hasn't run out of hair jokes yet.

"What do you want Sue?" you ask, aggravation in your voice.

Your brows furrow and your body tenses as you wonder what on earth she is up to this time. You did not have to wait for long to find out.

"What I want is for you to stop flailing over that little miss sunshine of a ditz," she tells you in a nonchalant manner.

Of course. How did you not figure that out? As if she hadn't caused you enough misery already, she's here again to sabotage your personal life.

You know it is best to keep your mouth shut but it seems like your tongue has a mind of its own. "What I'm feeling for Holly is real," you defend yourself, though not with as much conviction as you wanted to.

"Oh please William. Your feelings for her are about as real as her name," she scoffs at your reasoning with a witty analogy. "It sounds like an alter ego Stan Lee came up with after drinking a case of beer. Heck, Hannah could be a sex offender or a drug dealer for all I know. I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days a couple of heavily-armed FBI agents would parachute down the parking lot and take that delinquent to an undisclosed reformatory facility in the Himalayas."

There she goes again with her wild, implausible theories. Sometimes you wonder whether she comes up with them on the spot or ahead of time.

"What's your point Sue?"

"My point is that you need to reconsider your priorities. You and I both know that your attraction for that blonde airhead is nothing more than a manifestation of your misplaced feelings for Emma." You look up as the last word was spoken, unsure if you heard it right. She does not waste the opportunity to pick on your reaction. "Why yes, if you had been sharp enough to notice, I called her by her first name. You want to why?" She pauses briefly, as though she is waiting for your answer but she continues on before you could even respond. "I'll tell you why. It's because she deserves a lot more respect than she gets around here, especially from you. Beneath her mental illness and her wardrobe that she seemed to have pulled out off my deceased Nana's closet lies a person who wants nothing more than to love and to be loved. With you making those sickening googly-eyes at Herby and rubbing it in her face all the time-"

"I promised Emma I'd back off already," you cut her off, hoping that this would put the matter to a close. You know exactly where she was going and you don't need to hear it from her.

Sue said nothing for a moment. You thought that for once she had decided to let the issue slip.

You can't be any more wrong. This_ is_ Sue Sylvester after all and giving up is not a part of her vocabulary. Without a word, she walks over to your table, pulls out a chair and when she is seated, leans forward to make sure that she gets her point across.

"Well, a source has informed me that you got a little touch-a touchy with Evita," she tells you casually.

"I-I…"

You try to clear things up but you struggle to come up with a reasonable excuse and this is because there isn't one. Your mind spins. How did she know that? Not a single soul was around when Emma helped you rehearse. Unless your dance number wasn't as private as you thought it was.

You make a mental note to check your classroom later for any hidden surveillance devices that the cheerleading coach may have planted earlier on.

"Now under normal circumstances I would've reported you two to the school board for your inappropriate behavior and you would've been permanently off my back. But unfortunately for me, this is not one of those normal circumstances," she continues after taking a moment to relish your blatant confusion. "You really think she's happy with Captain Colgate? If that's the case then I'd suggest you forgo your trip to the vest section of the department store and drop by the optometrist's office instead because your eyesight appears to be as bad as your previous marriage."

There she goes again with her droll quips. She has now shifted from hair jokes to vest jokes.

You realize that some of the things that Sue says may actually have sense. It's clear that you would appreciate it more if her statements weren't dripping with sarcasm and if she did not digress every other sentence. Though you have to admit, Captain Colgate is rather clever.

"She's settling for him, much like you're settling for Helena. Now I don't know why your standards for second-best have stooped so low. But what I do know is that my retinas can't take any more of you two fawning over Mister Toothy and Miss Peas–for-brains. It just isn't right."

Having said what she needed you to hear, she pushes her chair back and stands up.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to drop by the butcher to get me some fish chow for my piranha army," she excuses herself, her thumb pointing towards the halls. "Think about what you're about to get yourself into, Will," she warns you before turning on her heel to leave.

She has taken only a couple of steps when you found the words you were looking for. "Hey Sue," you call out, to which she stops and looks at you over her shoulder. "Thank you."

You offer her a small smile. She only stares at you, her blue eyes watching you intently. You could have sworn that for a second there, her gaze seemed to have softened. Before you can even ascertain if it was only your imagination playing tricks on you, she nodded, turned her head back around, and left.

And just like that, you find yourself alone once more. Unlike before, though, your solitude is no longer an opportunity for reflection but a metaphor of your fate if you continue to let your heart win over your head. There's no denying that you are still deeply, madly, and crazily in love with Emma. But she's with someone else now and even if you're not too fond of the guy, he is definitely a person who can give her everything that she deserves.

You vowed to move on. Holly has led you to believe that you can do it. The sad truth is that you aren't fooling anyone but yourself. You are more confused than ever.

Having lost your appetite, you stash away what is left of your snack, which includes a half-eaten cookie that you never quite finished. You sit there, wallowing in your desolation, until you hear the bell ring.

You bump into Holly as you went on your way through the now crowded corridors. You learn that she thought she was running late as her alarm clock broke. She then prattles on about this and that and you listen, though not as eagerly as you would have a week ago.

As you laugh along to one of her jokes, you spot Emma among the sea of faces surrounding you. You ponder on ending your conversation right then and there with some lame excuse but you see no point in it since she has spotted you already.

Brown met brown as your gazes meet. The crowded hallways appeared to be crowded no more as you direct all your attention towards her. It was only you, her, and the vast distance that is keeping you two apart.

Your breath catches on your chest. Your heart is beating a mile a minute. Your senses are shutting down.

Just when you think that your mind is about to combust, a sudden surge of courage rushes through you. You wave at her, managing a small smile. Words cannot describe your happiness when she returns the gesture.

Your looks linger for a little longer. It wasn't soon before she tore her gaze from yours and went back on her way. Yet even then you continue to stare at her, your attention unyielding.

You only snap back to reality when Holly tugs at your shirt. This is when you realize that it was only the two of you left in the area. She must have wanted to ask you something - most likely about why you were waving at empty space – but before she could do so, the bell rang once more.

You bid your farewells as you both scurry off to your respective classes. When you reach your destination you pause at the door. This is not the time to be thinking about your current predicament. With that in mind, you fasten back a somber expression.

As you enter, you conclude that is better to let fate takes its course. All you can do is to hope that somewhere along the way, destiny will take pity on you and give you a chance to set things right. Soon, at that.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


End file.
